This invention relates to a simplified packaging system for machine tool parts, and, more specifically, it relates to a packaging, storage and display system for die sets or other machine tool parts (e.g., cutter wheels, etc.).
Die sets for various thread cutting implements, such as pipe and bolt threaders, come in a variety of sizes and designs, depending on the threads to be cut and the model of the thread cutting implement. Typically, a manufacturer of thread cutting implements offers several different models ranging from manually operated, ratchet-type threaders to motor driven geared threaders. Many of these different gear cutting implement models require different dies and chasers. For example, the Ridge Tool Subsidiary of Emerson Electric Co., assignee of the instant invention, currently manufacturers and sells approximately 760 different die set configurations. These 760 different die sets are now packaged in 220 different cardboard packages or boxes.
Each die set may include four precision machine thread cutting dies. The dies each have sharpened thread cutting edges and are made of suitable tool steel or the like. These thread cutting dies must be adequately protected against damage during shipping and display and also should be protected against corrosion during storage prior to use. Additionally, several different die sets may need to be kept with the threading implement for use to cut different threads and for use on different sizes or diameters of pipe. When a die set is removed from the threading implement, the die should preferably be stored in a suitable container which affords adequate protection to the surface of the thread cutting surfaces of the dies.
As can readily be appreciated, the necessity of making, printing, storing, assembling, and packing some 220 different boxes is a major source of expense and problems for the manufacturer of thread cutting die sets. Further, paperboard boxes oftentimes do not have sufficient crush strength to protect the die sets packaged therein from damage during shipping or storage. Also, paperboard boxes afford little or no protection against moisture and corrosive atmospheres which may cause the die set to rust. Even further, paperboard boxes of varying outside dimensions are often utilized thus making the display and storage of the die set packages difficult. These varied die packages require considerable shelf space in a parts or supply house which sells the die sets to its users. Still further, the use of paperboard boxes oftentimes prevented parts clerks and end users from determining the contents of the box without opening the box. However, the box flaps oftentimes would become torn during opening and closing of the box. Of course, a torn box is not appealing to a customer purchasing quality dies. Also, a variety of stuffers (e.g., wadded, oil impregnated paper) were used to take up excess space in the boxes between the die set and the interior dimensions of the box. However, oftentimes the oil impregnated the stuffer material or the oil applied to the outer surfaces of the die sets would soak through the paperboard boxes and would thus present an unsightly package to the customer. Additionally, paperboard boxes did not seal out corrosive atmospheres from corroding the die sets.
Among the several objects and features of the present invention may be noted the provision of a packaging system for a variety of machine tool parts, such as thread cutting die sets or the like, in which only a few different packages of substantially the same exterior dimensions will accommodate a multiplicity of different sized die sets which formally required a large number of different packages;
The provision of such a packaging system including a rigid container and a removable lid for the container, the container and lid being sufficiently strong to support even a relatively heavy die set and to protect the die set from damage during shipping and storage and protecting the die sets stored therein from moisture and other corrosive elements in the atmosphere;
The provision of such a packaging system in which the containers interlock when stacked thereby making the containers more stable when stacked on a shelf or in a display cabinet;
The provision of such a packaging system in which the contents of such a container may be visually observed without removal of the lid from the container;
The provision of such a packaging system in which the container is substantially air tight when closed thereby to prevent moist air from entering the container and to prevent an oil film on the die set from evaporating;
The provision of a packaging system in which a breakable seal or label is applied to the lid and the container thereby to indicate that the package has or has not been opened;
The provision of such a packaging system in which each of the packages may be stacked vertically one on the other or hung from a hook for display purposes;
The provision of such a packaging system in which a wide variety of sizes and models of die sets may be supported in the package in such manner that the die sets are positively constrained against lateral, longitudinal, and vertical movement within the package;
The provision of such a packaging system which does not require the use of stuffers within the package to hold the die sets against shifting relative to the package;
The provision of such a packaging system in which the lid of the container, when opened, remains attached to the container thereby to prevent inadvertent loss of the lid;
The provision of such a packaging system in which the container may be utilized to store the die sets with the thread cutting implement after initial use of the die sets; and
The provision of such a packaging system which is of compact size, which is of durable and yet economical construction, which is inexpensive to manufacture, and which is aesthically pleasing thereby to present the product packaged therein in a favorable light to customers and other users.
Other objects and features of this invention will be in part apparent and in part pointed out hereinafter.